ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler
Tyler is an ordinary man from the episode "Inside Man" he was supposed to deliver an item called an Oscilator Key to another Highbreed hideout place in Los Soledad, but he crashed the truck he was delivering it in.He tries to hitch a ride with someone and is unsuccessful. He later walks all the way to the police station where he is questioned and accused of being completely mad, as he was talking about how aliens attacked and captured him and how they were going to invade the Earth. He was later put in a cell, and as he struggled to remember who he was and what he was supposed to be doing, he was attacked by the police who put him in there. They actually turned out to be DNAliens wearing ID masks. They asked questions about what he had done with the 'key', but he had no idea what they were talking about, as part of his memory was temporarily erased in the crash. Then out of nowhere he seems to have superhuman strength, as he takes the metal cot that was in the cell and pin the DNAliens to the wall with it. He escapes out of the police station only to find more DNAliens outside waiting for him. A green car comes and the driver tells him to get in. Ben, Gwen and Kevin turn out to be the people in the car. The trio then ask Tyler if he knows anything about an 'Oscilator Key,' but Tyler just can't seem to remember. But suddenly he ''does ''remember what it was and he remembers where he left it too. Tyler then directs Kevin to the ditch where he walked away from the wreck. Ben transforms into Chromastone peels the truck open to have a look at the Oscilator Key. Tyler tells them he stole it from the aliens. As Chromastone is looking at the Oscilator Key a horde of DNAliens come out from behind it and attack him. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin manage to hold them off, and Tyler remembers everything he was supposed to do. He also remembers the ultimate Highbreed plan to build a giant arch that helps lead to the end of the human race. Ben then finds out why he remembers; Tyler is a DNAlien(wearing an ID mask). Ben tranforms into Humongousaur to take the Oscilator Key out of there, but then a DNAlien supply ship spots them and sends down a tractor beam to retrieve it. Ben drops the Oscilator Key back down in the ditch just a the DNAliens start coming out of the ship. The trio and Tyler manage to fight off some of them, but soon a few DNAliens come and take Tyler so they can overwrite him and he won't remember anything. They take Tyler and the Oscilator Key up in the tractor beam. Kevin advises Ben to shoot the mirror that the tractor beam is being projected out of so the DNAliens won't have it, but Ben realizes that it could also kill Tyler. So Ben does the unthinkable; he swoops in and saves Tyler from the DNAliens letting them get away with the Oscilator Key. Kevin and Gwen get angry, but Ben says that he isn't making any sacrifices even though Tyler told them he would sacrifice himself so the Highbreed don't finish their plan. Tyler then gets upset because he thinks that the Highbreed have won and that he is stuck as that "thing" forever, but Ben then uses the Omnitrix to turn Tyler back to normal. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Former DNAliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Humans